1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of equipment used in the production of fluids from, and injection of fluids into, oil and gas wells having multiple zones.
2. Background Art
Many oil or gas wells extend through multiple formations, resulting in the establishment of multiple zones at different depths in the well. It may be desirable to produce formation fluids such as gas or oil from different zones at different times, and to inject fluids such as water into different zones at different times, for the purpose of ultimately obtaining the maximum production from the well. Further, it may be desirable to produce formation fluids from one or more zones, while simultaneously injecting fluids into one or more other zones. Finally, it may be desirable to convert a particular zone from a production zone into an injection zone, after the zone is depleted.
Known equipment for these purposes usually requires pulling the completion assembly from the well, and changing or reconfiguring the equipment in the assembly, when it is desired to commence or cease production or injection in a particular zone. Further, known equipment is generally limited to the production of fluid or the injection of fluid at any given time, with simultaneous production and injection not being possible, or at least difficult. More specifically, known equipment is not capable of the simultaneous production from multiple zones and injection into multiple zones.